In the past, various different moldings have been provided to form an electrical system in a room. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,175,144 shows long molding units having a set of hollow conductors extending there through and being essentially flush with the opposite ends of such long molding units. A plurality of differently shaped short molding units are also illustrated as having pairs of male terminals, and one set of male terminals of a pair of short molding units are conductively received in the hollow conductors of the adjacent long molding unit. A combination of short and long units must be selected in an attempt to accommodate various room sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,698 illustrates a molding carrying a pair of conductors with each conductor having a socket or prong-receiving end arranged flush with an end of the molding and a prong end projecting from the opposite end of the molding. A part of the molding is open along the entire length thereof to provide access to the conductors, which are contained for sliding movement lengthwise of the molding. If it is desired to shorten the molding, the conductors are manually lengthwise moved to extend the socket end thereof exteriorly of the molding by an amount or length equal to the length of the prong ends. With the socket ends of the conductors so withdrawn from the molding, the molding can be sawed or otherwise cut through to provide a short molding section of any desired length, and of course the conductors conjointly cut through with the molding. After the cutting operation, the conductors are moved lengthwise in the short molding sections returning the sockets to their original flush arrangement with an end of the molding and extending the conductors exteriorly of the sawed end of the short molding section to provide new prongs having the same length as the original prongs which formed a part of the cut off conductor portions. The new prongs are ready to be interconnected with sockets provided in another electrical molding.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts through the several views of the drawings. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate the preferred embodiments of the invention in several forms thereof and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure or the scope of the invention in any manner.